


Post-reunion II

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, I thought I'd drop another one before, I went off to work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wasn't the same apprentice butler from before. He wasn't sure what he thought of the current her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-reunion II

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going through Always x and x Forever again last night and lol I swear if Canary had been there when Killua got back to the estate that he would've cussed her out and then my inner Canary stan woulda been awakened and I woulda been all like 'Boy!! Now u ain't gone talk to my girl any typa way!!' Like Killua was lowkey seething like I'm pretty sure him and Canary woulda got into it and I woulda been all like '!!!!' Lol but I need to stop working on other Killunary fics based on Always x and x Forever and get the one I've talked to Symone about done cuz its been sitting in my word document unfinished for the longest time so I need to wrap it up and get it posted some time real soon. But to all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy.:)
> 
> Note: The following fic is based on Always x and x Forever by Symone_Nicole. Should you find yourself confused by any references, please give Always x and x Forever a read for more clarification.:)

“I don’t see how that information is any of your business.”

 

Killua frowned at the ceiling slightly. Was Canary always that…mouthy? Granted they hadn’t talked much in all the years they’d known each other but still. He didn’t appreciate having the door shut so casually in his face like that. Normally when Gon did something he found similarly annoying he’d get back at him. Gon was his friend, though. Canary…wasn’t. He had been pretending like that fact didn’t bother him for years now. The stunt she’d pull back at the airport all those years ago still surprised him to this day. The moment Canary briefly looked away from a thoroughly agitated Amane and directly at him, Killua knew she was trying to distract Amane long enough for him and Alluka to slip away unnoticed. Killua had been grateful, albeit incredibly confused. Her actions were that of a…friend.

 

Killua’s eyes hardened. And what the hell did she mean when she said she was trying to protect him? How the hell did not telling him that Gotoh was dead keep him safe in any way!? He’d be lying if he said that Canary keeping Gotoh’s death from him didn’t hurt. He’d really been ready to give Canary a piece of his mind when Tsubone told him that it was her who decided he ought not know. It felt strange to be told by Amane that Canary was no longer employed at the estate.

 

But then he happened upon her at the Heavens Arena. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Canary was a mother now. So much had changed in the time they were away from each other. Kai was a cute kid. Canary was strong so he’d have nothing to worry about in regards to protection.

 

Time had been more than kind to Canary. He hadn’t missed the comments about her beauty as he watched her match. He had snuck into her penthouse at a good time, a pinch of desire mixing in with the irritation he felt as he beheld her curvaceous body. He was intrigued by her lack of care toward his surprise appearance, quite liking the confident and poised air about her.

 

He’d leave her and her new life behind soon enough, her beautiful face fading into a distant memory in the back of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of this fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
